Auld Lang Syne
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: A very brief continuation of Wynja's 30th Delightful Drabble, written to accompany a fan art piece.


Disclaimer: I don't own the character and I'm fresh out of cupcakes.

A short little ficlet to accompany the fanart I did for Wynja. Fluff-lovers be warned, this is fairly dark.

You should read her **Delightful Drabbles: Chapter 30** **_"_Happy New Year?****"** before you read this one. If you want to see the censored artwork, check it out on Deviant Art! For those who know about the uncensored version, have at it! It was all done in a bit of a rush, so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

A flash of red, green, and black was all the witnesses needed to know that Robin had killed again.

*

He chuckled as he leapt from the rooftop. It had been a good kill… slow… but excruciatingly painful. He'd kept the mess down this time also. Slade yelled at him the last time and forbade him from any more missions when tracked in blood. Forbade him! He hardly got out enough as it was! It took some fancy _convincing_ between the sheets to get _that_ rule changed.

He landed with a sound thud on the next rooftop and brushed the red and black hair from his face. The change in color wasn't really something he wanted at first, but he'd grown to like it. The length, however still bothered him. He liked his hair short and messy but Slade insisted that he looked the part of a hero gone wrong.

"Damn man is so demanding," he chuckled. It wasn't really his idea of their _partnership_ when he agreed to join the man, but the _perks_ of the job were more than enough to keep him there.

"ROBIN?!" the young man turned his head quickly at the sound of the alien girl.

"Shit," he cursed, sprinting over the buildings to get out of sight.

"Friend! Wait!" Starfire pleaded with him, flying after him but he was too fast.

She was the last of the Titans, aside from Robin, but it was obvious the boy in the hero's colors had no intention to stay and chat. No one could know the truth behind the violent murders, especially someone like Starfire.

Richard Grayson would never see life away from the single room he had been kept in for two long years...

*

Slade opened his eyes when he heard the door closing from the other room, God help that boy if he left a bloody trail again.

"I'm home," the boy purred as he entered the bedroom. "And look, no blood!"

"Good job, _Robin._"

The teen chained to the bed shivered slightly at the name but did not move any further.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, kid?" the young man gloated, pushing the bothersome hair out of his face.

"Welcome back," the former hero mumbled glumly, glancing at the teen that looked too much like him. It was a terrifying thought to Richard that someday he would forget the boy in that uniform really _wasn't_ him. He became confused every now and again because Slade always commended him, not Red X, on a job well done.

Slade and Red X came up with the idea quite awhile ago as a way to raise the bounty on the teen's head. The price was just under half a million before Red X, parading around as Robin, had committed a few very high-profile murders. Lately, they seemed to be doing it more often, something that told the teen that it would be over soon. He still could not decide if he preferred to stay or be turned over to the government. Death was still a much more preferable option, one that Richard had tried to take many times, but Slade wouldn't allow it.

"I think I deserve a reward," Red smirked as he pulled off the eye-mask and curled his finger at the assassin.

I agree," Slade returned the grin as he stood from the bed and walked over to the teen, placing his hands on the hero's uniform and letting his smirk grow wider.

Richard turned his eyes away but could not block out the sound of fabric ripping. It had become a ritual of sorts between the two, but the former hero cringed every time done. That wasn't his real uniform… he knew that… but to see the teen that looked like him giving into the man so completely, to see him enjoying it that much… well… it was moments like that where Richard really began to forget who he was.

"You did well, Robin," Slade cooed, running his fingers through Richard's messy black hair.

"Yeah, Robin," Red smirked, unlocking his chain leash from the headboard, "you were so ruthless."

Slade and Red X gave each other a private smile; this was _by far_ their favorite game.

"You were so _ruthless_," X hissed again as he grabbed Richard's hair and pulled it back harshly, causing the boy to open his mouth in a gasp, only to have Slade's hard member greet his now exposed tongue.

He didn't fight. He knew better. Instead, he gave in, like always. It would be over soon, both men were too hot and bothered to last long.

*

"I ran into Starfire again," Red-X whispered to Slade.

The large man quickly glanced at Richard's sleeping form, double checking to ensure the boy was really asleep. "Oh?"

"It's getting worse out there. We should ditch the kid and get out while we still can."

"After all the work you put in to raise the bounty? _Twice_, in fact?"

"It can't be helped," X sighed. Only half a year ago, Robin's bounty was just about to break ten million. And that's when the resistance began. No one saw it coming, not even Slade. Overnight, the world had changed, _again._ The last of the metahumans banned together and overthrew the government that prosecuted them, freeing those that were alive but captured and often killing the murderous bastards that had hunted them down. It was for that reason that Red-X hardly got to leave and also the reason why Slade _couldn't_. Everyone wanted a piece of the bounty-hunter. _Everyone._

"And what about him, then? Kill him?"

"He'll have enough trouble when they find him," X gave a wicked smile as he picked up a piece of the tattered uniform. "I wonder if they'll let him live…."

* * *

Thank you again Wynja! I hope you liked the continuation or that at the very least I didn't ruin the awesome story you made!


End file.
